Waiting for Superman
by FreeFallin15
Summary: When Morgan gets kidnapped, who has her and why? Will she be rescued, and if so, by whom? Disclaimer, I own nothing, except my own character. I'm giving this an M rating because it does get a little intense. The title is named after my current favorite song by Daughtry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, y'all! So this is my first fanfiction…or anything that I've given to the public to read of my writing ever. I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **_

Morgan unlocked her door and stepped into the cozy living room to her apartment. She had just finished working a double and she was extremely exhausted. She walked through her living room and went straight to her bedroom. The window was open and she shivered at the soft breeze against her light gray blouse and black dress pants.

"That's funny, I don't remember leaving the window open this morning…" she thought to herself. She placed her bag, keys, phone, and gun on her dresser and she was about to take off her watch when she heard a creek coming from her closet door. She turned around to find a man dressed in all black pointing a gun at her. She threw her hands up.

"_I'm screwed now," _she thought.

"Look at you, you're so beautiful…" he said, getting so close to her that he put the tip of the gun under her chin to look at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, not showing any fear.

"You should ask your boyfriend." was all he replied.

"I don't have a boyfriend…"

"Really," he laughed, "I should've known that scrawny loser hasn't worked up the balls to ask you out yet. You probably intimidate him."

"_That's right, keep talking…_" Morgan thought to herself. "I'm not sure I follow…" Morgan said.

"Oh, please. Are you that blonde, or dumb? I've only been watching y'all for a couple of months and I know that he's in love with you." He shook his head and smiled a creepy ear-to-ear smile, "Which will make this all the more fun." At that moment, and in swift, fast movements, he kissed her. She brought her right fist to his abdomen. Morgan took off running. He recovered a lot quicker than she thought he would, though, and fired two shots. Morgan felt the breeze of the second one as she ran out into her living room. He followed and just before she unlocked all the bolts and chains from her door he grabbed her and threw her down onto the floor.

"You'll pay for that you bitch." He spat, but she moved her head at the last second, and then he kicked her in the side of the knee. As much as she hated to, she shrieked in pain. He pulled her up by the hair and began choking her. This time, she kicked him in his thigh and he let go of her, but it was short lived. Before she could catch her breath, he pinned her to the floor and began choking her again. His arms were longer than hers and she couldn't reach his face. He was also practically sitting on her stomach, so her legs were of no use either. She began clawing at his hands, but that was of no use since he was wearing gloves. Before she knew it, she blacked out.

Greg had just arrived at work to find Russell sitting in his office.

"Hey, D.B., any new cases yet?"

"Isn't it a little late at night to be in such a great mood?" D.B. asked shaking his head.

"Well, yeah, but I've had my coffee; so, I should be good for about two more hours…tops." Both men laughed.

"Well, hopefully we'll get you a case before then, but right now I have nothing. Morgan pulled a double to help out on day shift, so they probably don't have anything left over either. Nick is working a seemingly straightforward case about strangulation, and Finn and Sara are working a supposedly simple house robbery. Why don't you go over and organize some old files?" D.B. suggested.

"I think I'd rather have Grissom back teaching me about some bug species that's only common to Iceland…" Greg joked, "But, yeah, boss, I'll get right on that."

_So, Morgan's got the night off, huh? Lucky her…_ Greg thought to himself. Instead of looking at old files, Greg went to talk to Henry and see if he needed any help.

"Hey, Henry."

"Hey, Greg."

"Whatchya workin' on?"

"Oh, just some simple stuff. No cases yet?"

"How'd you know?"

"'Cause you don't usually come bother with me now that you've moved up to a big and bad CSI."

Greg didn't know how to respond to that since he couldn't tell whether Henry was kidding or serious, so he just stared. He was relieved when Henry started laughing.

"I'm kidding! Quit looking like you're going to mess your pants."

"Believe me, that wasn't the look I was giving you…" Greg said. "Glad to know you don't need any help, I'll see ya around." Greg turned and walked out of the lab. _Man, I hope I wasn't that jealous back then…_ he thought.

Suddenly, he found himself in Doc Robbins' autopsy room.

"Hey, Doc."

"Hey, Greg, what? No cases?" Doc said, barely looking up from the body on the slab in front of him.

"Wow, I really gotta start visiting people more often!"

Doc laughed, "Yeah, you should. Hey, see if you can figure this out." Doc pulled him over to a screen.

"What are we looking at?" Greg asked.

"This is an x-ray of the Jane Doe I've got laying there. We're looking at an unidentifiable object lodged in her abdominal cavity."

"So, you want me to see if I can identify the object?" Greg asked.

"Well, yeah, I was hoping you could. Nothing coming to mind?"

"Not yet, but I'll get right on that. It beats paperwork anyway. But, why don't you just find it when you perform the autopsy?"

Doc laughed again, "Because I want to get an idea of what tools I need to use before I ruin it, whatever 'it' is."

"Can I steal these x-rays?"

"Be my guest. Hope they help, just make sure they come back to me eventually."

"Will do."

Greg was still looking at the x-ray in his hands and wasn't paying attention where he was walking, so he ran into Hodges.

"Oh, my bad, Hodges."

"Oh, hi, Greg. Whatchya got there?"

"X-rays from Doc's DB in the morgue. Any ideas what this object could be?"

"Nothing comes to mind. Why doesn't he just open her up and fish it out?"

When Greg gave him that 'way to make that sound so careless' look, Hodges corrected himself, "I mean…why doesn't he perform the autopsy and find it then?"

"Because he doesn't want to destroy whatever it is."

"Oh, okay. You know, I have seen some flash drives that size. Kids in college find them easier to carry since they can stick them in their pockets."

"Or, apparently, swallow them." Greg replied.

"Well, hey, I gotta get back to trace. Good luck with that!" Hodges exclaimed and walked away from the CSI.

When she woke up, she was in the trunk of some car. Her hands and feet were bound, and she was gagged. She looked around until her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. The trunk was bare. She rolled over on her back looking for a weak spot in the carpeting. Sometimes when carpets have weak spots it means something's poking through. She pricked her finger on something sharp and pulled back in pain. She could feel the warm blood running down her hand. She adjusted so that the rope was over the sharp point and started moving the rope swiftly back and forth. Before she knew it, she had freed her hands and was freeing her legs and mouth. She started moving around in the trunk trying to find a way out. Suddenly, the car stopped. Morgan put the gag slightly back into her mouth and draped the rope over her hands and feet. The trunk flew open and the guy grabbed her up by the hair. She brought her fist to the side of his face and he flew backwards startled. Morgan jumped out of the trunk and started running, but her knee was killing her and she was still wearing her low heels. She didn't recognize where they were, but there were a few houses on the street.

"Help!" she started screaming, but got the feeling that nobody could hear her. _Where am I?_ she thought to herself. She began looking for street signs. MacCade Avenue was the first sign she saw. Finally, Morgan saw some cars on the road. One was stopped at a stop sign.

"Hey! Help! I've been…" she didn't finish as her captor caught up with her. He grabbed her around the waist and began dragging her back. She wasn't sure if the driver saw them or not, even though they were supposedly right in the middle of the car's rearview mirror. Morgan tried screaming again, but he had a cloth around her mouth and she knew immediately what it was…chloroform… The next thing she knew, her consciousness was fading rapidly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sooo..three reviews, eh? Thank you! Especially**__** emILY9913 for saying my story was the best Morgan kidnap! That means a lot! And of course, for elislin for saying that it was intriguing! I try reread my stories and see if they're interesting! And last but certainly not least for Jenntedisco for saying you loved it. I'm so glad! **_

_**I was getting sort of tired of almost every other one making Morgan look weak, but in the show they keep saying she's a fighter so I came up with this story! Here's the update! Hope I keep y'all reading!**_

Chapter 2

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, I'm on the intersection of MacCade Avenue and MarKand Street. I just witnessed a kidnapping."

"Okay, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's not me I'm calling for. There was a blonde girl running towards my car, and she was screaming for help. I think she started screaming that she had been kidnapped, but she didn't finish before some man in all black grabbed her. He threw her in a white Toyota Corolla after holding a cloth over her face. Whatever it was, it knocked her out rather quickly…"

"Are you sure about what type of car it was? Did you see the man's face?"

"Yes, my dad's a car dealer. Well, some of it, he was wearing a ski-mask but didn't have anything covering his mouth or his neck. He's white, and he was considerably taller than her. He had some pretty messed up teeth too, in fact, his front right tooth was cracked. I took a picture. I hope they find this girl before anything bad happens…"

"Okay, can you tell me your name?"

"Rylee."

"Okay, Rylee, what did the girl look like?"

"She was blonde with blue eyes, and she looked older. She was maybe in her early thirties. She looked pretty thin, too, like she may exercise on a regular basis. It looked like she had been in a struggle too, since there was blood on her hand."

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I don't think so. I took the picture from the rearview mirror, and they only got as far as about the middle of my rearview mirror. I'm pretty sure they didn't see me. The car is gone now."

"Alright, Rylee, which direction did the car go?"

"Um, I'm not sure, but I know he headed the opposite direction of MacCade Avenue."

"Rylee, stay on the phone with me until the police get there, okay?"

"Okay."

Meanwhile, the dispatcher sent out an alert to the authorities. "All units, please be on the lookout for a white Toyota Corolla, possible kidnapping victim in her late thirties with blonde hair, blue eyes, normal build. No description of possible abductor other than he's white with a broken front tooth. All units, be on the lookout, suspect may be armed and dangerous."

"Greg, come on, you're with me." D.B. said as Greg was sitting at his computer looking through possibilities of identifying the object Doc found in Jane Doe.

"What ya got?" Greg said, getting up. He was growing tired of just sitting around staring at an unidentifiable object and was waiting for some action.

"A kidnapping south of MacCade Avenue. I can't get a hold of Morgan so I'll work this one with you."

"Okay. I wonder why you can't get a hold of Morgan…"

"She might be passed out after the double. Have you tried contacting her?"

"No, I was attempting to identify the mysterious object Doc found in a Jane Doe." Greg pulled out his cell and gave Morgan a call.

"Straight to voicemail…" he said, lowering his eyebrows with a curious look on his face.

"After we finish up with our crime scene, maybe we should swing by her place just to make sure she's okay."

"Agreed." Truthfully, Greg wanted to head over there right then.

They arrived at the crime scene in a descent amount of time since it wasn't too far away from the lab. Greg grabbed his and Russell's kits and headed over to his boss, who was looking at tire impressions as the driver sped away.

"So, our eye-witness over there says that our car was here when the driver sped away in it. She said the girl was running towards her, and then the guy caught up with her and put a rag over her face. We assume it's chloroform since it knocked her out almost immediately…"

"But, if you had kidnapped a girl, why would you stop here? I mean, this intersection seems moderately busy…"

"Unless, she freed herself and was making too much noise for him to stand. He would've had to do something. I think we should go talk to our eye-witness over there. Her name's Rylee, and she's nineteen. Said she's studying to be in the Criminal Justice system."

"Oh, cool. She didn't get a plate?"

"Nope, said the car was too far away for her to read it."

"Hi, Rylee, I'm Greg and this is Russell. We're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We heard you were the one who called in a possible kidnapping?"

"There was nothing possible about it. She was running away from a car and some guy when he caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist putting a rag to her nose and mouth."

"Okay, did you see her escape the vehicle at all?" D.B. asked.

"No, when I saw her, she was running towards me, I didn't see where she came from. She was screaming something. I think she was trying to say she had been kidnapped before he caught up to her."

"And, the man who abducted her, you said he had a broken front tooth?"

"That's right. She almost made it to my car, but not close enough really to see that I was inside. When he smiled after catching her, I saw that his teeth were mostly yellow and that a front one was cracked.

"Do you remember what the girl was wearing?"

"Yeah, she looked like she had just come from a business meeting, actually. I don't think she was picked up here, or anywhere off the streets. She had on a gray blouse and black dress pants…" Greg and D.B. looked at each other in shock and completely zoned out the rest of what Rylee was saying.

"Greg, that's what Morgan was wearing at the end of her last shift!"

"The girl, did she look like this?" Greg pulled out his wallet to show Rylee a picture of him and Morgan.

"Yeah, that's her, do you guys know her?"

Greg took off running to the SUV that he and Russell had brought. Thankfully, Russell had left the keys in the ignition. He started the engine and roared off in the direction of Morgan's apartment.

"Greg! Greg, stop!" Russell yelled, but it was too late. The kid was on a war path, and nothing was going to stop him, so Russell figured he might as well help him.

"Hey!" he yelled at one of the officers on scene after getting in the passenger seat of his squad car. "Follow that kid!" The officer jumped in his vehicle, turned on his lights and sirens and sped off.

_**Haha! "Follow that kid!" I was going to write follow that car, but kid seemed more appropriate. Sorry this chapter is short, but I have already finished the story! Hopefully I'll get more reviews soon :/ Thanks to those who are reading && reviewing again! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, okay, I couldn't resist. Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy and please tell your friends & keep reviewing! Loving the feedback!**_

Chapter 3

They caught up to Greg not too far down the highway. There were now several squad cars surrounding the SUV and a couple of them took the lead to move the commuters out of the way. Before they all knew it, they were at Morgan's apartment.

Greg basically shot out of the SUV and ran up to Morgan's door. It was unlocked. Greg drew his gun, thankful that he had holstered it this shift. Greg didn't care that Brass was yelling at him. He drew his weapon and stayed quiet, checking every room in the house. He noticed that almost everything was untouched. When he entered her room, he saw the window was open a crack and, after clearing the room, he walked over to see the screen ripped and placed on the side of the apartment.

He swore to himself as Russell also entered the bedroom. Greg looked toward the closet and saw footprints facing the door. "He waited for her. He entered her room through her window and waited for her." Greg said, not looking up.

"Motive doesn't appear to be robbery considering her purse, phone, keys and gun are all sitting on the dresser."

"Of course it's not robbery! He _waited_ for her. His whole intention was to kidnap her! And we have no idea who _he _is!" Greg was now screaming and running a hand through his hair, he couldn't believe this.

Russell grabbed him up by the shoulders, "Now you listen up, kid. You _can't_ wear your emotions on your sleeve on this one. I need you thinking like a CSI, or not on this case at all. You got that? So either screw your head on straight, or I'm taking you off this case. Problem is I'll be working it by myself if I do that and right now Morgan needs both of us! She needs you to keep your head working properly! I'll call Ecklie, and you call Brass. Hey, you!" Russell pointed at the officer who drove him to Morgan's house, "Radio the rest of the squad, a CSI has been kidnapped! We need all the help we can get!" The officer nodded his head and put his mouth to his shoulder, stepping out of the house.

This time when Morgan woke up, she was lying on a mattress tied to the bed frame with her arms and legs spread out. There was a bright light shining above her, and she was blinded for a second, but in that second she regained her senses. She was still wearing all of her clothes. _So, what does this guy want from me?_

"Have a nice nap, sweet cheeks?" she heard her captor from somewhere in the room.

"Don't call me that." She said, still not showing fear.

"No, no, no, you don't get to give the orders around here, I do." He said and she shivered sensing that he had the creepy smile across his face again.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You don't ask questions either. You be quiet until I make you scream."

"I can't demand, I can't ask questions, how fun do you think this is really going to be?"

The guy laughed, "You still think you're in control. Stupid, naïve, strong-headed, little girl..."

"Do I look like a little girl to you?" Morgan asked.

"No, you don't, and that, my dear, is what's going to make this much, much more fun." That comment was enough to send chills from her head to her toes. Before she knew it, he was on top of her, kissing her again. She never thought she'd be able to breathe again. When he finally broke for air, he grabbed her waist, as if they were a couple who did this often.

"Ecklie,"

"It's Russell. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes, why?" he put his coffee down.

"Morgan's been kidnapped."

"What?! By who?!" Ecklie wasn't sitting anymore.

"We don't know yet, but Greg and I are working on it."

"Where are you? I'm coming."

"Conrad, I don't think that's a very good idea…"

"Tell. Me. Where. You. Are. She's my _daughter._ I'm not going to just sit around and twiddle my thumbs!"

"Conrad…"

"Russell. If you don't tell me where you are…"

"We're at her apartment." Russell finished for him.

"I'm on my way." Ecklie slammed the phone shut and put it back in his pocket, already on the road.

"Ecklie! Ecklie! Argh!" Russell slammed his phone shut too.

"He's on his way."

"Of course he's on his way. I was a fool to think I could stop him. Okay." Russell took a deep breath. "Morgan's smart. What could she have left us..." he started walking around the room with his flashlight. "Hey, Greg."

"Yeah," Greg said, turning around from the closet where he was attempting to get the shoe impression on film.

"Take a look at this, what do you make out of it?" Russell was leaning near a wet spot in the carpet.

"Well, it's not blood…"

"It's not sweat…"

"Do you think it's the abductor's…" Greg almost choked on his swallow and couldn't finish his sentence.

"Only one way to find out." Russell took a swab out of his kit and gathered the evidence.

"How did you two manage to find out about this before me?" Brass said, walking into the bedroom.

"Right place at the right time." Greg said.

"Russell!"

"Okay, who invited Ecklie?" Brass moaned.

"Conrad, stand down." Brass held his hand up before Ecklie could walk into the bedroom.

"Don't tell me to stand down, Jim! If it was your daughter you know you wouldn't either!" he screamed.

"I'm right here. You don't have to scream. Let the CSI's do their job. If they're half as good as they usually are, they'll find her."

"Half? Half as good? They better be at their best! And where are the rest of you!?"

"Other cases, and I doubt they even know Morgan's missing yet…"

Just then, Greg's cell rang. "It's Nick." He announced.

"Sanders."

"Greg? Greg, I just heard! Is it true?! Has Morgan been…"

"Yeah."

"Where are you? I finished up early and will do anything and everything I can to help find her."

"Russell, Brass, Ecklie, and I are already at her apartment. You could meet us here.."

"Shoot me the address." Nick hung up and Greg texted him the address.

"Russell, Nick's on his way."

Greg's cell rang again.

"Sanders."

"Greg! It's Archie. I blew up the photo that you sent me from that girl's cell phone. Turns out, she captured a picture of the license plate and didn't even know it."

"Did you get a hit?" the whole room fell silent.

"You're assuming I ran the plates already?"

"I know you're smarter than to call me just to tell me that you saw a picture of the plate. Now, did you get a hit or not?!"

"Yeah, car's registered to an Abby Tristan."

"Was it reported stolen?"

"Nope, but I can give you an address."

"Text it to me." Greg shut the phone, and put it back in his pocket, storming out the door. "Archie got a hit on the license plate. It's registered to an Abby Tristan. He should be sending me the address right about…now." His cell phone beeped.

"Hold onto this until Nick gets here, when he gets here tell him we caught a break and to take this to the lab so Henry can test it." Russell barked at the officer in the doorway. Brass and Ecklie got into Brass's squad car and Russell and Greg jumped back into the SUV. Greg hoped and prayed that they would find Morgan.

_**Sorry! Would've uploaded sooner, but I was doing some editing! Oh, and I added some lines this time, as you can see. These next chapters are going to move rather quickly and switch back and forth pretty often! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this is so late! I had to work this morning and basically just got home, but here it is! Chapter 4! Enjoyyyy**_

Chapter 4

"You know, I think this should come off…" for no apparent reason, the guy yanked off his ski mask and she gasped.

"Ah, so, you know who I am, huh? Good."

"Nah, I've seen your mug shot and I've heard bits and pieces." Morgan said, still not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

"Oh, yeah, like what?"

_I don't know when he developed this sudden want to start talking, but it beats what he was getting ready to do to me any day…_ she thought, but said, "Well, I heard you were one of the guys who beat Greg up after he killed Demetrius. I can't remember your name, though. How did you get out of jail anyway?"

"Like I'm going to admit that to you…" he started kissing her again. "That scrawny rat hasn't kissed you yet?"

"Who?" He slapped her.

"Greg. He hasn't tried anything with you yet?" Suddenly, his hand was tugging at the waistband of her pants, and he was smiling.

"Of course he has." She lied right through her teeth.

"Really? Oh, please, do tell what that was like…"

_Think, Morgan, think…_ "We were at a house party one night we both had off, and he got totally wasted. I guess he was trying to impress me. He ended up coming at me. I lost count how many times he grabbed me. His hands were all over me, and for a little while there, he was really strong…" this made the guy laugh.

"That scrawny rat, strong? Are you kidding?"

"Hey, drinks don't help you think; they help you act. Well, in this case, it was giving him strength."

"How far did he get?"

"Why?" he slapped her again.

"Why? Because, I need to know because I'm pretty sure I can go farther…" his hand traveled up her waist to her cheek.

She sincerely hoped this next lie was worth it. "You can't beat him because he made it all the way home that night."

"Well, then, I guess I'm just going to have to do it better, aren't I?" his hand traveled back down to her shirt where he unbuttoned the first button, and started undoing the second when his cell phone went off.

When they arrived at Abby's place, they were in a bad neighborhood, but one Greg recognized immediately. He cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Russell asked.

"Bad memories." Greg retorted. This was the neighborhood Demetrius James was from.

Russell and Greg jumped out of the SUV and followed Brass up to Abby's door.

"Hello?" a young woman opened the door up carrying a baby on her hip.

"Hi, ma'am, Las Vegas P.D. are you Abby Tristan?" Brass started.

"Yes, what's this about?"

"May we come in?"

"Um, I'd rather you didn't the place is a mess and I wasn't expecting company."

"Do you own a white Toyota Corolla?"

"Yes, but I haven't left the house in a while because I've been sick."

Greg zoned out and was trying to look over Abby's shoulder into the house.

"Did you allow anyone to borrow your car recently?"

"Um, my brother borrowed it the other day, why?"

"Miss Tristan, where is your car now?"

"It should be in the garage, here, let me show you." Abby grabbed her keys and walked out of the doorway, leaving the door wide open. Greg didn't follow Abby, Brass, and Russell, but instead peered into Abby's house. It was at that moment that he noticed a picture sitting on a shelf in the living room. He recognized her boyfriend immediately. Cursing under his breath again, he left the porch to join the three when his cell phone went off.

"Sanders."

"Greg, it's Hodges. I ran the fluids from Morgan's carpet and have good news. It's not, water, it's not…"

Greg cut him off, growing impatient, "Out with it, Hodges!"

"Geez, geez, okay. Long story short, it's spit. And it's not Morgan's."

Greg cut him off again, groaning to himself, he already knew the answer, "Let me guess, Cole Tritt?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"We're at his girlfriend's place. My guess is, she let him borrow or he stole her car to kidnap Morgan in. I wonder what she thinks he's doing. Thanks, Hodges. Hey, can you put me through to Archie, please?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on."

A moment later, Archie picked up. "Archie, talk to me."

"Archie, it's Greg, I'm going to need you to run a trace from the phone lines at that address you got for us…"

"Do you have a warrant?"

"I should soon. Just trust me, Archie, I have a good feeling I'm right. And if I'm wrong, I'll take full blame."

"Well, alright."

"Thank you, just give me a couple minutes, then tap the lines and trace the number Abby calls." Greg shut the phone and joined the rest of the group.

"Brass, Russell, we've got to move, Archie's got something for us." Greg interrupted.

Brass and Russell exchanged a confused look, but followed Greg back to the SUV anyway.

"What was that about?"

"Brass, I need you to get a warrant for a tap on Abby's phone lines. She's Cole Tritt's girlfriend. I saw a picture of the two of them while you all were looking in the garage for the car. I know it's a lot of information to process, but you need to work fast because she's going to call Tritt as soon as we leave and warn him. If we trace it…"

Brass caught where this was going, "If we trace it, we can find Tritt's location and hopefully find Morgan."

"Alive." Russell added.

Abby was calling him.

"What do you want, babe, I'm kinda in the middle of something…" Cole had a hand at Morgan's chin, not that screaming would do her any good, his girlfriend would just want to kill her if she found out what was going on, regardless of whether or not it was beyond her control.

"Just wanted to let you know there were cops here just a second ago. They were asking about the car."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to know if it had been stolen."

"What did you say?"

"I told them that to the best of my knowledge it hadn't, but that I had been home sick for a little while."

"I got the warrant. Continue tracing this call and find this…" Brass started.

"Got it!" Archie exclaimed and told Greg the address.

"I know where this is! We're not far!" Greg yelled.

"I'll call it in! Russell, take Greg and stay behind me! I'm lead on this one since neither of you two are armed."

"I beg your pardon." Greg said, grabbing his gun from his holster and cocking it.

"It's about time, kid." Russell and Brass said in unison.

"Wait. That's all they asked you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're an idiot!" He slammed the phone shut and threw it at the wall. "How long does it take to trace a phone call?" he asked Morgan.

"I don't know." He slapped her again and she started coughing.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! I really don't know! I've never traced a call before, but I would imagine it doesn't take that long. Do you think someone was tracing that call you just had?"

"You may be more of an idiot than my girlfriend." He walked out of the room for a moment and Morgan started trying to come up with a way to free herself.

As they were on their way, Greg's phone went off again.

"Sanders."

"Greg, it's me, Nick. I heard it's Cole Tritt. Where are you now?"

"Archie just traced a call Abby just made so we're headed to that address. We're pretty sure that she's warning him."

"How the hell did Cole get out of jail?!" Nick screamed.

Greg had yet to think about this question and it made him furious. He knew Cole had a beef with him after the whole Greg ran over Demetrius incident, but to take it out on him using Morgan…

"I don't know. I think Brass is looking into that now, there may have been a crooked guard."

"Give me that address and don't do anything stupid."

"He crossed the stupid line when he kidnapped Morgan." Greg hung up. He couldn't believe this. He was furious. _Why didn't I see this coming?_

_**A/N So, I'm pretty sure that most of you know this already but Cole Tritt was in the episode where Greg killed Demetrius James. From what I read, it sounded like Demetrius and Cole were in a gang together. I was thinking that he would want revenge for killing Demetrius. I sort of explained this above, but just so we're all clear!**_

_**Anyways that's the end of this chapter! We're almost done! It's hard to believe the end is near…will Greg and Russell find her in time? What will happen at the end?! The end was my favorite part and I can't wait for you guys to read it! Hopefully I'll start getting a lot of reviews soon…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So here it is the longest and LAST chapter! Thank you to the four of you who kept reading & reviewing! Much appreciated! And hopefully the lines show up this time…**_

Chapter 5

He surprised Morgan by coming back into the room so early.

"Hey, there, sweet cheeks, what were you planning?" he asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Morgan asked. And he slapped her again.

"You know what; I'm tired of these games. We're going to do this now, and we're going to do it better." He got on top of her and started kissing her again. He started with her mouth, but worked his way down her neck and to her collarbone. Morgan squirmed. She was trying to figure out a way to get herself out of this one when they heard the door being opened and footsteps. _There's no way he has help, right?_ Morgan thought to herself.

Cole never stopped kissing her, though, and as he started working open her blouse again, she felt something cold on her cheek. His gun.

"Scream and I kill you." He mumbled in between kisses.

Brass and Russell were the first to enter the house since their back up hadn't arrived yet due to an incident on the Hoover Dam Bypass Bridge. They were followed closely by Greg. They forced Ecklie to stay outside as they knew he would lose control. Brass, Russell, and Greg cleared the downstairs rooms, and were heading upstairs until they heard gunshots coming from outside. Russell and Brass looked out the nearest window and saw the rest of the gang approaching the car that was Ecklie's cover.

Russell jerked his head upstairs, willing Greg to move forward, without him or Brass. They had no choice but to leave Greg alone. Ecklie needed help.

Greg slowly walked up the stairs, after clearing the first rooms on the right and the left; he slowly opened the second door on the right. That's when he saw her, with Cole on top of her…kissing her. He was infuriated and for a second there, he thought he was going to lose control. He kept replaying those words that Russell had screamed at him earlier and they were the _only_ thing keeping him calm. Especially after seeing not only what he was _doing_ to Morgan, but what he had already done. When Morgan finally opened her eyes back up, she gasped at the sight of him. It was about to go down.

_I must be hallucinating, trying to take myself away from this place by any means necessary…_At least, that's what she thought until Greg spoke.

"Cole."

She felt Cole chuckle against her skin. "Well, well, well, it's about time you worthless little rat."

"Let her go, Cole. This is between you and me." Greg still had the gun pointed at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Since I was almost between her, I think she's involved now, don't you?" he leant over to kiss her again. This time, he went down the other side of her neck to her other collarbone, not taking his peripheral vision off of Greg. Morgan squirmed again. She regretted it, but she couldn't control it. She hated how he was all over her. Greg cocked his gun again.

"You might not want to do that lover boy." Cole leaned up and Greg saw the gun pointed directly at Morgan's cheek.

"What do you want?" Greg snapped.

"I want you to know how much I suffered when you killed him. Only, I found something better. You love her, I know it. I've been watching the two of you for a while now. And I came up with this brilliant plan. If I do to her, what you want to do to her, you'll never want to do it with her again; and that would be one of the most painful things of all. To barely be able to look at the person you love knowing what was done to them and that they'll never be the same." He stroked Morgan's cheek with his left hand and she winced.

"You're sick." Was all Greg managed to choke out.

"I've been called worse."

"By Demetrius?" Greg asked.

Cole laughed, "No, by jailbirds. Nice try, though. Close and lock the door."

"No." Greg snapped and Cole cocked his gun.

"Now." Cole said.

"And if I don't?" Greg asked.

Without hesitation, Cole took a shot at the window by the bed. It sent shards of glass flying the two stories down.

"I am for her next time." He growled.

Greg kicked the door closed, and locked it still keeping dead aim at Cole. Cole moved back a little and yanked open the final buttons of Morgan's blouse revealing her black lace bra. Cole whistled as Morgan gasped and squirmed some more. Greg didn't know how he was even remotely calm. _Think, Greg, Think…_ Greg forced himself not to look at Morgan. Cole still had his gun trained on Morgan's cheek and he was now running his hands up and down Morgan's stomach. When he leaned back to reposition himself, pointing his gun toward the mattress rather than Morgan's cheek, Greg saw his chance and took the shot. His aim was dead on and the front of Cole's shirt started showing signs of blood where the bullet had grazed him. Morgan screamed. Cole turned his body and aimed his gun to shoot at Greg, but Greg was quicker and shot him again, in his right shoulder. Cole dropped his gun and flew backwards to the side of the bed. Before he knew what had hit him, Greg was on him.

"I dare you to move." Greg said, shaking with anger.

Cole kicked Greg in the knee, and he went down.

"I'd rather die than go to jail again!"

Cole got on top of Greg and started throwing punches, but Greg blocked most of them and took his left elbow to Cole's ribs. Then, Greg punched Cole off of him and stood up.

"Not so tough without your gang to back you up, are ya now?" Greg mocked, wiping some of the blood from his face. Cole recovered and came at Greg again, rage taking over his face and turning it to a darker shade of red then Greg didn't even know existed. For a moment, Greg guessed he was on drugs. This time, Greg stepped aside as the punch went past him and he put one to Cole's jaw. Cole gathered himself quicker than Greg expected him to and he landed a punch to the side of Greg's nose. Greg stumbled backwards but came to quick enough to avoid another punch from Cole. Cole's punch ended up going into the wall and Greg grabbed him and threw him onto the floor. Greg now had the upper hand and was on top of Cole throwing as many punches as he could. When he decided that he didn't think Cole could handle any more, he finished with this one.

"And this one's for Morgan." Greg didn't think he had hit him that hard, but Cole was knocked unconscious.

Greg stood up and brushed himself off. His nose and mouth were now bloody from the punches he'd taken but he didn't care. He started working on the rope that held Morgan's left hand to the bed. Soon, but not soon enough, he freed it and went around to the other side of the bed to work on her right hand. Before they both knew it, she was sitting up trying to remove the blood, and buttoning her blouse back up. There was a moment of silence before Morgan began speaking.

"Greg, that was…amazing…"

Greg began secretly thanking Cole for punching him so Morgan couldn't tell he was blushing through the blood.

"I wish I could say it was nothing like in those superhero movies, but…that would be a lie. I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. I could have prevented this." Greg had freed Morgan's right leg. He kept wiping off his face too; he was tired of tasting his own blood.

"Hey! You may not be a superhero, but you're pretty damn good."

"Really? So does that mean we can have the same ending as in the movies?" Greg asked, smiling. Before he knew it, her left leg was free.

"And what kind of ending would that be?" Morgan smiled also.

Greg sat down next to Morgan on the bed, and silently prayed that this would work as he leaned in, and to his surprise, she leaned in too and kissed him back with almost the same pure love and passion; but there was probably a little bit of a thank you in there too.

As the couple walked outside, Greg's arm over Morgan's shoulders, they were greeted by the sight of at least three bodies.

"I guess that's what Cole was doing the last time he walked away from me. Calling for back up." Morgan quivered, and Greg pulled her in closer to him.

That's when all the ambulances and backup arrived. Since Morgan's only injuries were now bruises to her knee and throat, and some slaps across the face, she was given a towel for the blood and released to go home. Greg refused to be taken to the hospital so the medics treated him on scene. When he walked away from the ambulance, he saw Brass discussing why back up was so late. He decided to walk up to Russell.

"Great work, kid."

"Thanks, boss. Um, you too, apparently." Greg replied looking around.

"Brass and I took them by surprise coming out of the house. But, seriously, I'm proud of you. Brass and I didn't give you enough credit. Take as much time as you need, recover, and if you come back to work too soon, I may kill you myself. And I'm trusting you to keep an eye on Morgan, as long as you two can keep it professional at work..." Russell winked, turning around and walking away.

Next thing Greg knew, Ecklie was walking over toward him. Suddenly, he realized his palms were sweating and he was breathing heavily. _Stupid nerves…_

"Greg." Ecklie said.

Greg wasn't sure how to respond, and all he could come up with was, "Sherriff…"

Ecklie laughed, interrupting him, "Please, call me Ecklie, and why are you nervous? You _saved_ my daughter. I came over here to say thank you. Thank you for keeping your head on straight, thank you for keeping this son of a bitch alive so we could prosecute him, and thank you for piecing it all together so quickly before anything worse could have happened. Russell told me everything you did, and I'm impressed. Congratulations, you now have my respect. And I guess I feel a lot more comfortable putting Morgan in your care now that you've proven you're capable of protecting her." Ecklie stuck out his hand, and Greg shook it.

_Why does everyone think I'm that easily taken by my emotions?! And, wait, I didn't have his respect before? How weak did my team think I was? _Greg mumbled a "Thank you," before Ecklie turned and walked away. Next thing he knew, Morgan was coming towards him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Greg replied.

"You know, for a guy who doesn't use his gun that often, you have a pretty damn good shot…"

Greg couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks. So… um, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm going home to try and get cleaned up, and board up that window." She mustered a small smile.

"Do you want any help with that?" Greg offered.

"Actually, I wasn't really looking forward to being alone, so that would be great."

"What about your dad?"

"Some things never change. He has some important work that he needs to get back to, and he has to start the paperwork on these past events. It doesn't matter that I was almost raped, his work always takes precedence."

Greg felt anger stirring inside of him when she said that she was almost raped, and then he remembered that he was almost forced to _watch_ it.

"It's no big deal," Morgan continued, "I'm used to it. And besides, he's not the man I prefer to be with right now…" Morgan smiled and Greg could feel his heart rate beat faster. Once again, he silently cursed his nerves under his breath…

Just then, Greg remembered he had left Doc Robbins stranded. "Hey, I gotta make a call before we head to your place…"

"Oh, that's fine; I'll just wait in the SUV…" Morgan said, seeming a little disappointed, she turned to walk to the vehicle.

Greg sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Doc Robbins answered.

"Hey, Doc. It's Greg. I'm so sorry I left you stranded. Have you figured out what it is yet?"

"Yeah, I figured it out."

Greg breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, listen, Doc, I feel horrible…" before he could finish, Doc Robbins cut him off.

"Greg, don't worry about it, I heard what happened. News travels fast around here. We're all just glad you found and rescued Morgan. Get those x-rays back to me as soon as you can, but they aren't high priority." Doc hung up on him and Greg smiled, and headed back to the SUV.

"Here we go." Greg said, smiling.

"Hey! Wait!" D.B. yelled, feeling a little bit of déjà vu. He turned to the closest officer, who happened to be the same officer he stole a ride with earlier. The officer took off running before Russell could say a word.

"What am I supposed to do?! Fly?!" Russell yelled.

The End.

_**Haha! The last two lines sort of came to me at the last second, so I added them… Realistically, I don't think anyone could get up and fight with a gunshot to the right shoulder, but I wanted to write Greg a fight scene. I was thinking about just ending it at the kiss, but as I was editing, I remembered the mysterious object Doc found…which might be a good idea for my next story. What do y'all think? I'm sort of having writers block for another story so ideas would be appreciated! Hope y'all liked it **_____

_**Bethany**_


End file.
